


The lies behind the mansion.

by been_summoned



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Boredom, Other, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur pogger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/been_summoned/pseuds/been_summoned
Summary: (this is just practice, so please expect slow updates.)(this is actually my first time using ao3 so this is very new to me!)It had been years when Tommy had died.A bright red envelope was in tubbo's hands, remembering he already gotten the mail not knowing how it got there. It had seemed that almost everyone had gotten the same bright red envelope.Tubbo had opened the envelope to see that it was just an invitation. putting his worries down he reads it.Dear Tubbo (Friend of Tommy.)We are glad to invite you to our mansion. You have a choice if you would like to join but we very much would advise you if you do.We don't mean any harm if /when you join. You might be wondering what this is about and all that we can say is that you can say over at the mansion for a visit.Seeing how you have been through so many troubles we just wanted to make you feel calm for a bit.It wouldn't be so bad visiting an old friend, would it..?(also don't invite the green man, we don't want him here.)yours truly, A friendly ghost
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The lies behind the mansion.

Dear Tubbo (Friend of Tommy.)

We are glad to invite you to our mansion. You have a choice if you would like to join but we very much would advise you if you do.

We don't mean any harm if/when you join. You might be wondering what this is about and all that we can say is that you can say over at the mansion for a visit.

Seeing how you have been through so many troubles we just wanted to make you feel calm for a bit.

It wouldn't be so bad visiting an old friend, would it..?

please come 12/16/20

(also don't invite the green man, we don't want him here.)

yours truly, A friendly ghost

Scanning through the letter I was confused. I didn't know any ghosts? only one.

GHOSTBUR!

but the resurrection was a fail, ghostbur didn't come back. glossing over it I decided to not worry about it anymore

My 23rd birthday was coming up in a few weeks and I was already happy about it. I have been thinking of all the dreams I can make for wishes. But out of all of them, one was sticking out. Tommy.., I just wanted my best friend Tommy back, even if it was just for a minute he wanted to at least see him again.

I still living in snowchester since I didn't really see a reason to out so I stuck here. Having visits from his friends he doesn't seem that lonely.

I scavenged around my house looking for something, that was until I heard a knock at my door. Opening it I see my friend Niki.

"Hey, Niki!" spoke a bit happy to see her "Hey tubbo," she spoke in a rather happy tone. I suddenly smelt something I think the bread was it? "hey Niki? is that bread that you have there?" I asked. She nodded showing me a basket full of pastries and sweets, "yeah, I was handed the leftovers from cooking!" she exclaimed. I giggles "Do you mind if I have some bread?"

She shook her head and handed me a piece of bread " No I don't mind at all Tubbo." said. I invited her inside so that we could chat a bit.

Chatting a bit I remembered the Invitation. "Hey, Niki?" "mhm?" "Did you get a Red-letter in your mail by chance?" I stated. She took a sip of tea before replying "Yeah I did but it wasn't in my mail." so I am not the only one huh? "why do you ask Tubbo?" I look up at her "oh well I got the letter too." she raised her eyebrows "Oh really? If you don't mind can I see your letter?"

I nodded handing her the bright red letter. She looks through it before handing it back "So are you going?" I looked at her a bit surprised before giving her a warm smile "I guess so.."

To be fair I am nervous but what is the worst that can happen?

"That's good to hear Tubs." Niki smiled giving me hope. "So when are you planning on leaving?" I look deep in thought for a bit "What day is it today?" Niki inquired "I think today is the 14th, I can look if you want..!" Niki giggled "no, no I was just wondering to see if anyone else is coming." she stated. suddenly there was a ring coming from Niki's pocket. digging through her pocket she had a timer, "Oh well would you look at that. I should be heading off Tubbo." she said looking a bit sad.

Waving her goodbye I debate if I should pack up because the trip Is in 2-4 days.


End file.
